Tsubasa of a DNAngel: Second Feather of Time
by Runa Isami
Summary: Syaoran and the gang are back in Azumano to find themselves in a new search for Sakura's feather when they find out two old artworks were revived and take over the town. Will Syaoran and Dark get it back? Find out in this sequel to the first!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_A sound echoed in snowscape and a voice called out, ""Daisuke…"_

"_Who's there!?"_

"_Daisuke…"_

"_Tell me who you are!" he yelled and he heard the long ping and then turned to see Freedert standing in the distance. "N-no…"_

He woke up and he sat up and gasped. He looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was in bed with his wife, Riku, who is now awake.

"Daisuke, honey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, what time is it?" he asked.

"Around four or five in the morning, are you really okay? She asked.

"Yeah, I will be, just go back to sleep. I am going to check on Daichi." He answered.

"All right." She said as she watched him put some clothes on and left the room. She lied back down and went back to sleep.

Daisuke walked into their son's room where he found him asleep in his small bed holding a stuffed animal that looked a little bit like With that Risa had given him as a second birthday gift.

"That dream…why did Freedert appear in it? It's been thirteen years since that happened and never thought those memories would fill my head again." He whispered and then he looked up and noticed something falling. He went out on the balcony and then noticed that it was snowing. He caught one of the flakes and said, "Snow? But it's not even winter yet."

Meanwhile, Dark and Krad were watching the phenomeon happening on their balcony in their house.

"This is weird, never knew it would snow during the summer again." Krad said.

"I don't think it's because of the weather." Dark told him and then touched some of the snow on the railing and picked some of it and turned to him. "This snow is not like ice, something's definitely going on and I don't like it!"

"How could that be? We're not even being threaten by the Black Wings anymore." Krad said.

"It can't be that since they were destroyed three years ago."

"Do you think it could be another one of those feathers?"

"I don't know but if it is, we might end up finding Syaoran and his friends returning to this world."

"What should we do?"

"Try to find out what's really causing this."

Krad nodded and called out, "Come on With and Raven!"

Two rabbit-like creataures came out onto the balcony, one was With and the other one looked like With but with black fure and light blue eyes. They both turned into their masters' wings and went to them and flew off.

On the outskirts of town, a ball of light lit up the sky and a big boom roared and Syaoran and everyone in his group appeared on the snow covered ground.

"Welcome to the next world!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Or a world we return to because this place looks kind of familiar." Fai said.

"You're right, it does, I have a feeling this might be Jade or some other place we've been to with snow." Syaoran said after he noticed the snow.

"If we were in Jade we would see ruins of that castle sticking out from a river but there seems to be no river around here." Kurogane said.

"He does have a point, so where are we anyways?" Syaoran asked and then saw the windmills off into the distance. "Windmills?"

"Huh?" Kurogane asked.

"I just saw windmills off in the distance, it seems to me that we're back in Azumano." Syaoran answered.

"You mean the world with the Black Wings?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded.

"Then if we're back in Azumano, why is it snowing?" Mokona asked.

"I don't know but we should get into town to find someone and by the looks of things the town will be waking up soon since the sun would be rising around tthis time." Syaoran answered.

"Well, let's get a move on!" Kurogane exclaimed and they all started walking and headed towards the town. As they were walking, they heard a rustling in the bushes. Sakura stopped and Syaoran turned to her.

"What is it princess?" he asked.

"I don't know but there was something in the bushes." She answered.

The rustling kept on going and Kurogane and Syaoran pulled out their swords.

"Princess, stay with Fai."

"Okay." She said and went to him and Mokona joined them.

Both Kurogane and Syaoran watched the bushes with their swords ready to strike when they saw a black bunny creature come out.

"WHAT!?" They all exclaimed.

"He's so cute!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yay, a new friend for Mokona to play with."

"Wait a second, that creature kind of looks familiar." Fai said.

"Raven, there you are!" they heard and saw Krad appear.

"Kyu!" the creature exclaimed and ran to Krad.

"For a creature that turns into wings, you sure are crazy." Krad said and then noticed Syaoran and everyone else. "Eh? Syaoran!? Kurogane? Sakura? Fai? Mokona? What are you guys doing here!?"

"We want to ask you the same question." Kurogane said.

They all saw Dark come out with With on his shoulder as he said, "I guess you found Raven."

"Yes and that's not the only thing I've found, I also found these guys." Krad said as he pointed to Syaoran's direction.

Dark saw and said, "Hey guys, long time no see!"

"Yeah." Syaoran said.

"It's great to be back." Sakura said.

"I guess you all came back for a feather, right?" Krad asked.

"I think so, why are you guys out here?" Fai asked.

"Something's going on and we don't like it especially after seeing this snow falling out of nowhere and out of season." Dark answered.

"If it's snowing then why isn't the air and snow cold?" Sakura asked.

Fai picked up some of the snow and said, "You're right, it's not cold."

"Snow not being cold, what's next?" Kurogane asked.

Suddenly, a group of knights wearing icy armor came out of nowhere.

"I had to ask." Kurogane grumbled as he took out his sword again.

Dark recognized them and stood silent.

"What is it Dark?" Krad asked.

"It can't be…"

"It can't be what?"

"These knights…they were the same ones from the world of Ice and Snow!" he answered.

Author's commentary 1

Hey everyone, Runa has returned for a another fan fic!If you're wondering why Tsubasa of a DNAngel gets a sequel? Well, someone requested it and I kind of debated on it after that comment was posted and then broke down and said yes to it. I know it took a while but I was working on my fics for Angelic Layer and Tsubasa and Holic before this one. Be glad the wait's over and you get to see the return of Syaoran and the gang along with Dark and Krad in this new adventure! So enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elliot was walking down the stairs of the basement of the Central Church. He had the Wedge of Time in his sheath. The human form off the Second Hand of Time was waiting ffor him as she stood next to a bed with sleeping Freedert on the table surrounded by rose petals and with the art version of the Second Hand of Time near head and Sakura's feather right next to it.

"Any luck?" Elliot asked as he walked over.

Second Hand of Time shook her hand and said, "No, the feather hasn't been able to wake her up."

"How can that be since I am standing here awake and you the same thing." Elliot said.

"I don't know, the feather might've brought us back but somehow Freedert has a link to something or someone." She answered.

"Maybe we should get that link." He said and then noticed a doll and picked it up. "What's this?"

"A doll that was changed into a human being, I guess the feather found it."

"I wonder if she was brought back to life like us and willing to get to that link." Elliot said.

Back on the outskirts of town, Syaoran, Kurogane, Krad, and Dark were fighting the ice knights that appeared in the non-frosty snowscape that they all stood in.

"They keep on coming!" Krad yelled as he took another one out and then kicked the next one that was coming at him.

"These guys are like the ones we saw in that world where Sakura wished for those villagers back!" Kurogane exclaimed as he took out a knight.

"Yeah, except these guys are made out of ice that is not cold like the snow!" Syaoran yelled.

"Stand back everyone, I am going to take these guys down with one shot!" Dark shouted.

They all stopped fighting and stood back as Dark took out a feather and muttered a spell in German causing all the ice knights, both standing and not, to shatter. Dark smiled and went to his knees after feeling nauseous.

"Dark!" Syaoran yelled.

"I will be fine, just a little dizzy." Dark said.

"Could it be…" Krad started.

"I don't know but it seems like whenever I use a spell, I feel weak." He answered.

"I guess we should head for Daisuke's house." Krad said as he helped Dark up.

"Kyu." Wth said sadly.

"Don't worry With, I will be all right." Dark said as he was be held up by Krad.

"Are you okay Syaoran?" Sakura as

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered.

"That's good." Sakura said.

Kurogane was silent as they walked.

"What is it Kuro-pu?" Fai asked.

"Something's up, it's like the snow has to do with a different world beyond this world but I don't know what." He answered.

"I see, probably it's linked to Dark's weakness with his magic or something else." Fai said.

"Maybe but it's like something's really going and it might have to do with aSakura's feather." Kurogane said.

"Mokona can feel something's strange here, too!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, we will find out when we get to Daisuke's." Syaoran said.

They nodded and kept on walking.

At Daisuke's house, he left Daichi's room heading back towards his and Riku's in order to get ready for work when he noticed a faint silver light from one of the rooms and went over to see what it was.

He walked in and saw the light disappear and noticed Mio Hio was standing in the room still looking like a teenager from when she first shown up thirteen years ago.

"Miss Hio?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Miss Hio?" Daisuke asked.

Mio opened her eyes slowly and then blinked and asked, "Who are you and how'd I get here?"

"What? You don't remember me, it's me, Daisuke Niwa." He answered.

"Dai-suke? DAISUKE!" she exclaimed and ran to hug him.

He hugged her back and said, "Glad to see you come back."

She looked up at him and then let go and said, "You sure have changed."

"Yeah I did, I grew older." He said.

"Daisuke, who are you talking to?" they heard Riku and saw her walk in. She looked at Daisuke and then to Mio and then back to Daisuke. "Um, honey, who is this?"

"You don't remember her, this is Mio Hio." Daisuke answered.

"What!? How could that be? She disappeared thirteen years ago when the Black Wings came and try to take out the whole town that one time!" she exclaimed.

"That was then but now something came and brought me back." Mio told th.

"Brought you back?" Riku asked.

Mio nodded and then turned to Daisuke and said, A power brought me back and I came here to warn you that the Wedge of Time and Second Hand of Time have been reborn with that same power and and are looking for you!"

"What? Why?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know why at first but it has to do with when you had that paiting you did a long time ago." Mio answered.

"That paiting is no longer around so how come are they back for that?" Riku asked.

"I guess it's because I was the one who painted it in the first place" Daisuke answered.

"What should we do?" Riku asked.

"Get Satoshi in on this and find Dark and Krad of course." Daisuke answered.

Mio nodded and later on both she and Daisuke left the house and headed to Satoshi's home.

A few minutes after they left, Dark and Krad came with Syaoran and his friends to the house and found Towa with Daichi and Riku having breakfast.

"Uncle Dark! Uncle Krad!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Hey there, look who we brought." Dark said.

"Hey there!" Fai exclaimed.

"Syaoran, Kurogane, Fai, Sakura, Mokona, what are you all doing here?" Riku asked.

"Mommy, who are they?" Daichi asked.

"They're friends of ours that came from far away." Riku told him.

"Oh."

"Never knew you guys would show up again after three years." Towa said.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Three years?" Fai asked.

"Yes, it's been three years after you guys left here." Krad answered.

"How could that be?" Sakura asked.

"Yuko said we would come to worlds in different times so Mokona might've brought you all here for another feather." Mokona told them.

"Another feather? That's impossible." Towa said.

"Not really, we've returned to worlds we already been to and found another feather there and it looks like the same thing has happened here." Syaoran said.

"Wait a second, if you all are here then that power that Mio talked about earlier was…it can't be…" Riku said.

"Wait, you're saying she returned?" Towa asked.

"Yes, she came to warn Daisuke about the rebirth of the Second Hand and Wedge of Time." She answered.

"Okay, what's all this? A girl and something called the Secon Hand and Wdge of Time, it doesn't make sense!" Kurogane said.

"Let us explain it." Riku said and then explained to them about what happened from thirteen years ago and how Mio Hio came into their lives and how it lead to her disappearance and the whole mess with Daisuke's painting and the artworks that were used to keep him in the world of his painting and how he was freed from it.

"Wow, never knew a possible feather would do something like that." Syaoran said.

"Yeah and it might have to do with the snow." Fai said.

"Snow?" Riku asked.

"When we arrived we found snow that didn't feel cold at all to us." Kurogane answered.

"Just like the painting, that means it is coming into our world." Riku said.

"By the way, where is this Mio Hio girl and where's Daisuke?" Kurogane asked.

"They went out to find Satoshi and they went to find you all, since you all are here, I guess I could try calling Satoshi's home later on." Riku answered.

"Good idea, we…ah!" Dark exclaimed.

"Dark!" Towa exclaimed.

"Damn it, why is this happening to me!?" he asked.

_It has to do with the snow, it's starting to get at his magic. _Syaoran thought to himself.

At Satoshi's home, Satoshi woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing and sat up and let go of the sleeping Risa who was next to him. He got out of bed and slipped some clothes on and heard the doorbell ringing again.

"I'm coming!" he exclaimed as he walked to the door and answered it and saw Daisuke with Mio Hio on the doorstep.

"Niwa? What are you two doing here? And why is Miss Hio here with you?" Satoshi asked.

"I will explain everything once we're inside." Daisuke answered and they were let inside and led to the living room area where Daisuke explained everything to him about the snow and then how Mio appeared in his house and her warning. Once he was done, Satoshi sighed.

"Never knew that something weird like this would take place again." He said.

"Yeah, especially with what happened three years ago with the Black Wings showing up again." Daisuke told him.

"What? The Black Wings returned?" Mio asked.

"Yes, because of a mysterious feather shown up and these people shown up and helped us to defeat it." Satoshi answered.

"I have a feeling that a new feather has shown up and might've revived the Second Hand and Wedge of Time." Daisuke said.

"And possibly your painting since this town is now covered in non-freezing snow." Satoshi said.

"Wait, if you think one of these feathers have appeared in this world again doesn't that mean those people you met years ago might have returned?" Mio asked.

"She does have a point." Satoshi said.

"Maybe we should see if they are at my house before we try to find Dark and Krad."Daisuke said.

Satoshi and Mio nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Satoshi kissed Risa goodbye and he, Satoshi, and Mio left the house and headed towards Daisuke's house. Satoshi took note of the surroundings and also saw that some of the buildings were starting to build ice from the weird weather.

"I never knew that this would happen after so long." He said.

"Yeah, especially years after we returned one of those feathers Princess Sakura." Daisuke said and then he grabbed his chest and cringed in pain.

"Daisuke!" Mio yelled and ran over to him with Satoshi behind her.

"Stay back…" Daisuke told them.

"What's going on? Why is he like this?" Mio asked.

"It must be the snow, it might be taking affect on him since they're calling out to him." Satoshi said.

"They?" he asked.

"Just look." Satoshi answered.

Mio looked up and noticed the ice knights that were surrounding them and said, "Oh no…"

_If this is happening to Daisuke, I wonder if it's happening also to Dark since he has been to the world of Ice and Snow when Daisuke was trapped in his painting. _Satoshi thought to himself.

Back at Daisuke's, Dark was lying down on a bed in the guest room while Riku was trying to call Satoshi's house. With, Raven, and Mokona were watching over his passed out body.

"How is he?" Sakura asked as she walked in.

Mokona turned and said, "He hasn't woken up, Mokona's worried about him."

"Kyu…" With said sadly.

"Kyu." Raven replied and snuggled against him.

"Looks like Raven is trying to cheer With up." Sakura said.

"Cheer up With, he will wake up, Mokona knows it too!" Mokona exclaimed.

With nodded in response.

Riku hung up the phone and said, "Nothing…"

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, it looks like the lines are down because of the snow." Riku told him.

"This is getting really weird." Kurogane said.

"I guess we have to try to find Daisuke on our own since he knows about what's going on." Syaoran said.

"Are you sure?" Krad asked.

Syaoran nodded.

"Well, I could help, I am the eternal guide after all and I did try to help you out before." Towa said.

"Thanks Towa." Syaoran said,

Towa closed her eyes and concentrated on finding Daisuke, Satoshi, and Mio. As she was searching she felt a block and then opened her eyes and said, "I had some interference!"

"What?" Krad asked.

"Something was trying to block my magic." Towa said.

"What should we do now?" Kurogane asked.

"We go out and search for them of course." Syaoran answered.

"If you all are going, I am coming , too. I know this town really well and I know my magic is not being affected like Dark's." Krad told them.

"Kyu!" Raven exclaimed.

"Very well, so shall we start this search?" Fai asked.

"We should go now since the snow lost its strength right now." Kurogane said.

"While we search, we should watch our backs if those knights appear again."Krad said.

They all nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Daisuke, Mio, and Satoshi were brought to the church's basement where Elliot was waiting with the Second Hand of Time right next to him.

Satoshi recognized them and gasped when he caught sight of them.

"What is it?" Mio asked.

"That guy right next to the human form of the Second Hand of Time is the oen who was inside the Wedge of Time." Satoshi answered.

Mio looked at him and saw the Wedge of Time in a sheath and thought, _How could a human be inside an artwork? _

_Elliot, did Sakura's feather bring you back to life and if so, is Freedert here as well? _ Satoshi thought to himself..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, this is the one that brought my love, Freedert, to life with his art?" Elliot asked as he watched the ice knights bring in the passed out Daisuke and his friends, Satoshi and Mio, into the church.

"Yes, he is the one." The Second Hand of Time answered stoicly.

"What do you need him for!?" they heard Satoshi yell.

"We need him in order to bring back Freedert." Elliot answered.

"What?" Satoshi asked.

"You see, this feather brought me and the Second Hand of Time back to life and also reformed the art pieces we were all trapped in but it didn't bring back Freedert to life." Elliot answered as he shown them Sakura's feather.

"No way!" Satoshi said.

"Since it brought us back to life since we had artworks linked to us, we decided to bring the one who might be linked to Freedert and so the Second Hand of Time told me that he's the one who brought her to life with a painting so long ago." Elliot said.

"You can't do that!" Satoshi yelled.

"Yes, I can, it's the only way, now knights take these two to the prison in one of the ambulatories." Elliot ordered.

The knights nodded and did as they were told.

_Damn it Elliot, what will you gain by exchanging Daisuke for Freedert? _Satoshi thought to himself.

Back at Daisuke's Dark was lying in a bed being watched over by With, Sakura, Raven, and Mokona.

"Kyuu…" With whimpered.

"Don't worry With, he will be okay!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Kyu?" With asked.

"Mokona knows it, he was able to pull through before when we first came here and we will get through this! Don't worry about it!"

"Kyu!" Raven exclaimed and rubbed against With to make him feel better.

Sakura smiled and noticed Syaoran right next to her and said, "Oh Syaoran, I didn't see you walk in!"

"It's all right, so how is he?" he asked.

"He's still out, I guess his magic got hit pretty hard." She answered.

"I guess so, too, since Riku did mention he used magic in the world of the paiting that Daisuke had done and back." Syaoran told her.

"I see. Is she having any luck trying to contact Satoshi's house?" she asked.

Syaoran shook his head.

Riku was still on the phone, after the final ring it got disconnected and then hung up. "Man, nothing again."

"Probably the snow's interfering with the line." Kurogane said.

"Probably, I never knew Ihat something like this would affect the phone lines so much." She said.

"Did the Black Wings do the same thing?" Fai asked.

She nodded.

"Well, it looks like we have to and try find them." Krad said.

"Wait! I can try to locate them!" Towa piped up.

"Towa?" Riku asked.

"I was able to help the last time so why not? I might have some luck." She answered.

"Very well then, do your stuff!" Krad exclaimed.

Towa closed her eyes and started glowing. After a few minutes she felt a disturbance and opened her eyes.

"Did you find anything?" Riku asked.

"No, something blocked me from trying to find Daisuke." She answered.

"Well, I guess we should go and try finding them." Fai said.

Kurogane and Syaoran nodded.

"Very well, who knows why might be able to find what's causing this." Krad said.

They left the room and started getting ready to search for their friends. As they were about to leave, Syaoran turned to Sakura.

"Stay with Towa and Riku and take care of Dark." He told her.

"I will." She said.

"Don't worry, we'll protect her." Riku told him.

"Be careful, even you Mokona." Sakura told them.

"Don't worry, Mokona will be careful and will make sure the others will be all right, too!"

Sakura smiled.

"All right, we're off!" Krad exclaimed and they started walking. The girls waved them goodbye.

As they were walking down the streets of town, Syaoran noticed the townspeople doing their normal jobs.

"It's like this town isn't aware what's happening." Fai remarked.

"No, they are aware of the snow but not the possible attacks of ice knights. It seems like they only went for Dark." Krad told them.

"Do you think those knights might be the ones behind Daisuke's disappearance?" Kurogane asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that Dark told me that when he was in the world of Daisuke's painting he saw those knights and now that they are in this world, who knows if they got to him or not." Krad answered.

"If they were, where could they have taken him?" Syaoran asked.

"I am not sure but we can still try to find him." Krad answered.

"Krad!" they heard and they turned and saw Risa running up to them.

"Ah, Mrs. Hiwatari!"

"Hiwatari?" Syaoran asked.

"I guess she got married as well, to that Satoshi guy." Kurogane said.

"Heading off to work, I take it?" Krad asked.

"Yes, since Satoshi and Daisuke went back toward's Daisuke's home, I decided to open up the museum." She answered.

Krad was silent.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We should talk once we get into the museum." He answered.

She nodded and led them all to the museum that held all the artworks that Dark has taken.

"This place hasn't changed since we've been here." Syaoran commented as he, Fai, and Kurogane looked around while Risa and Krad talked.

After they finished talking, Risa said, "I can't believe it, how could they disappear?"

"I don't know but we have a feeling that something got them when they were heading back to where we were so that's why you see me with these guys searching for them." Krad told her.

"I never knew they could return as well." She said as she looked at Fai, Kurogane, Mokona, and Syaoran.

"Hey Syaoran, look at this!" Mokona exclaimed.

"What is it Mokona?" he asked as he came over to the case where Mokona was standing in front looked at it and noticed two art pieces that looked like they were reproduced and saw a stack of books right next to it. He looked at the plaques and read, "Second Hand of Time and Wedge of Time."

"I guess you found the case with the Time works." Risa said as she came over.

"Time works?" Kurogane asked.

"They are artworks said to have been linked to the Hikari family, these two pieces caused a lot of trouble." Risa answered.

"What do you mean?" Fai asked.

"Thirteen years ago, these two artworks, well the real ones, were reactivated and trapped Daisuke in a paiting he did for a festival that the school was holding and Dark went into it and saved him." Krad answered.

"What happened to the originals?" Kurogane asked.

"They shattered and so these replicas were made in their places for this gallery." Krad answered.

"What about the books?" Syaoran asked.

"Those were also linked to the painting, you see, our school performed a play based on that story you see in there, Ice and Snow." RIsa answered.

"I see, then why do some of them say Ice and Dark though?" Syaoran asked.

"That was the original title, it was changed to a love story after the cultural reform to fit the standartds." Krad answered.

"Could that story have to do with what's going on?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know, but it might have to do with it. Risa, is it possible that we can take a copy of Ice and Dark with us?" Krad asked.

"Sure." She answered and went to the counter and grabbed the keys and came back and unlocked the case. She took out one of the books and gave it to Krad. "Here you go."

"Thanks, this will be a great help."

"It might also help with finding Sakura's feather!" Mokona exclaimed.

"I hope so, too." Syaoran said.

"If it does, we might be able to find Daisuke." Kurogane said.

_Finally, a possible lead in what's going on. _Krad thought to himself.

Back at Daisuke's, Sakura placed another wet clothe on Dark's head. With was asleep right next to his arm.

Towa walked in and asked, "Anything?"

"No, it's like he's definitely out cold." Sakura answered.

"I guess the snow is really…" Towa said and then here eyes went blank.

"Towa!?" Sakura asked.

"Something's…going…on! Daisuke!" Towa said.

"Towa!" she exclaimed and then she heard the sound of her feather and said, "Feather…I must find my feather…"

She left the room and then the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran, Mokona, Raven, and Krad left the museum and went to look for Daisuke again. As they walked, Syaoran was reading the book that Risa had given them earlier.

"Anything?" Fai asked.

"Well, so far I am on the story between the author, Kyle Endoyle, and his friends Freedert and Elliot, right now." Syaoran answered.

"Why start there? Why not cutt to where it talks about those replicas we saw." Kurogane asked.

"My father always told me to start from the beginning when it comes to a story and that's what I'm doing. In order to understand those artworks I need to understand how it links to these three people." He answered.

"That's Syaoran for you!" Mokona exclaimed and looked up. "Syaoran look!"

"Huh?" he asked as he looked up from the book and saw a figure walking towards the church and recognized it was Sakura. "Sakura!"

"Wait, wasn't she with Riku?" Krad asked.

"MEKYO!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Kyu?" Raven asked.

"Sakura's feather is nearby! I can feel it!" he exclaimed.

"Since she's out here that means her feather called out to her!" Fai exclaimed.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled and ran over.

"Hey kid, wait for us!" Kurogane yelled and started following him.

"Wait for us!" Krad yelled and he and Fai followed.

Inside the church, both Mio and Satoshi were still inside the ambulatory. Satoshi was trying to break down the door but failed in the process of doing so.

"

"Damn it!" he exclaimed after his third attempt.

"If only we had one of the angels to help us." Mio said.

"Yeah, but they are nowhere to be found. If only Krad was still inside of me I would be able to get us out of here." Satoshi agreed.

"What'd you mean? He's no longer in this world?" she asked.

"He is but not inside of me like Dark isn't inside of Daisuke either."

"I'm confused."

"The Black Wings were destroyed and that caused them to be free from the both of us and they're able to walk around freely Not only that, since Krad's wings disappeared, a rabbit creature like With now turns into his wings."

"I see, so you two were released from the fate of your families."

"Fate? It was more of a curse with Krad." Satoshi said and then noticed something outside the window and then looked out of it and saw Sakura walk in. "Wait a second, it's one of them."

"One of who?" Mio asked

Satoshi started to beat on the small window that looked out into the precession hall and yelled, "Hey! Hey! Get us out of here!"

Sakura didn't hear them and walked into a door.

"Damn it, she didn't hear me!"

"Sakura!" they heard and saw Syaoran and the others run in.

"Krad? Hey Krad!"

Krad heard him and yelled, "Hey, stop! I think I hear Master Satoshi!"

"Huh? How?" Kurogane asked as he watched him go to where his voice was coming from.

"Master Satoshi, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes and I have Mio Hio with me, too!" Satoshi responded.

"What happened?" Krad asked.

"I will explain everything later! Just get us out of here!"

"All right, step back from the door!" Krad yelled and held up a feather.

"Don't Krad! You will be weak like Dark!" Mokona exclaimed.

"It might make me weak but I am willing to take that chance!" Krad told him and threw the feather and saw it blow up the door and they heard Satoshi and Mio coughing. "You okay?"

"Of course, let's not worry about me and Mio right now, let's worry about that girl our friends travel with." Satoshi answered.

"You saw Sakura walk in here?" Syaoran asked.

Satoshi nodded and said, "Through that door over there. We need to hurry because I have a feeling that Elliot is about to use that girl's feather."

"Elliot? Isn't that the name of…"

"Not now kid, we need to save Sakura and now!" Kurogane exclaimed as he ran ahead.

Syaoran nodded and the rest of them followed him.

Meanwhile in the basement, Daisuke was lying on a table like Freedert was right next to him.

"It's time Elliot." The human version of the Second Hand of Time told him.

He nodded and said, "Yes, now it's time to use this feather to bring back my love." He took the feather and went over to Freedert. "Don't worry Freedert, you will live once again!"

The Second Hand of Time closed her eyes as Elliot placed the feather on her art form and glowed with it. Freedert and Daisuke also started glowing along with them. As the ritual went on, Elliot saw Sakura coming over.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Sakura still had blank eyes as she said, "You have my feather…"

"Your feather?"

"Give it…back…" she said as she took his hand.

"No! You'll ruin the ritual!" Elliot yelled.

"Sakura!" he heard Syaoran.

"Stand back!" Elliot yelled.

"So, he's behind this." Krad said.

"Huh?" Fai asked.

"Elliot." Krad said.

"Elliot? You don't mean…" Kurogane said.

"Look, he has the feather and Sakura!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he ran over.

"Syaoran get back here!" Krad yelled and then felt his magic weaken. "Damn it…"

"Krad!" Mio yelled.

"It's…happening to me…too…!" he answered.

Syaoran ran over to them and yelled, "Sakura! Let go of the feather!" He grabbed her hand and then he saw the feather pulse. "What the?"

"You fools! You ruined the ritual!" Ellito yelled and then he, Syaoran, Sakura, and the human Second Hand of Time disappear leaving both Freedert and Daisuke behind.

"Syaoran!" Mokona yelled.

Inside a world covered in grassfields and flowers, Syaoran had Sakura in his arms. She was passed out.

"Where am I?" he asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fai, Mio, Kurogane, Mokona, and Raven were still in the church basement their friends Sakura and Syaoran vanished with the human form of the Second Hand of Time and Elliot. Krad was passed out with Daisuke and Freedert, who were also out.

"I can't believe the're gone." Mio said.

"This is like the world with Shura and Yasha." Fai said.

"Huh?" Satoshi asked.

"We went to a world where we got sent into the past and ended up chaging it." Fai answered.

"There was also another world where we went to with a virtual world to it." Mokona said.

"Wherver they were sent to, it is not a world like any other." They heard Krad say and they saw him getting off the floor.

"Wren't you passed out a few minutes ago?" Kurogane asked.

"Yeah but I'm fine now. So, how are we going to get these two out of here?" Krad asked.

"I guess we can get them back to Daisuke's." Satoshi answered.

"Well, let's get a move on, then." Kurogane said as he put Daisuke on his back. Then Krad and Fai both got Freedert.

As Satoshi walked by the table where Freedert was as they were leaving, he looked at the Second Hand of Time.

"Hey, are you coming?" he heard Kurogane asked.

"Yeah, just go ahead." He answered and then picked up the Second Hand of Time and thought, _Where did you go with Sakura, Syaoran, and Elliot_

Meanwhile, Syaoran looked around at his surroundings and saw fields of flowers and noticed a castle-like fortress in the distance. He still had Sakura, who was asleep, in his arms.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in my world and in the world I created for Freedert." He heard and turned and saw the human form of the Second Hand of Time.

"Freedert? You mean…" he said and then took his free hand and started to fish around in his pockets for the book. "Oh no, the book, I guess I left it with Krad."

"Book?" she asked.

"It's nothing." He said and then went silent.

"This girl, why is she here?" she asked as she looked at Sakura.

"Because she was trying to get her feather back."

"Feather?"

"That feather that guy was holding is one of her memories. Our friends and I are traveling world to world to get her feathers back and we came back to Daisuke's world because a second feather has appeared." He answered.

"I never knew you would care about her so much."

"I do, because Sakura and I have been friends for so long and I am willing to get her memories back at any price even if it kills me." He told her.

"I guess that's the reason why Elliot wants to bring Feedert back to life with the feather, because he still cares for her."

"What?"

"Mm…" they heard and they saw Sakura opening her eyes.

"Princess?" Syaoran asked.

"Princess? What'd you mean?" she asked.

"What? You don't remember me? It's me Syaoran!"

"No, I don't." she answered.

"Are you sure she's this Sakura you're talking about?" the Second Hand of Time asked.

"Sakura? I'm not Sakura, I'm Freedert."

Syaoran gasped and thought, _It can't be! If she's not Sakura, then who…_

Back at Daisuke's house, Mokona was next to Daisuke when he woke up.

"Yay! He's awake!"

"Hey Mokona." Daisuke said.

"We were all worried about you especially Riku." Mokona told him.

"Really? How long have I been out?" Daisuke asked.

"For a few hours." Mokona answered.

"Where is everyone?"

"Looking after Dark and Freedert." Mokona said.

Daisuke left the room.

"Was it something I said?" Mokona asked.

Daisuke ran into the guest room where everyone else was. He saw Dark was out in one of the beds while Freedert was in the other one in the same condition.

"Daisuke." He heard Riku and felt her hug.

"Hey Riku."

"I am so glad you're awake." She said.

"How are they?"

"Dark's still weak and Freedert on the other hand…"

"So, she is real." Daisuke said.

Satoshi nodded and said, "Yes, not only that, this!"

Daisuke saw him hold up the art form of the Second Hand of Time and said, "No way."

"Yes, this artwork and not only that the Wedge of the Time also returned." Satoshi said.

"That means the feather was actually behind it." Fai said.

"Since it's gone, how can we get the feather back?" Kurogane asked.

"I'm not sure but it seems to me that the Ice and Dark world wants to take over again." Satoshi said.

"Mm…" they all heard and they saw Freedert wake up.

Daisuke walked over and asked, "Are you okay, Freedert?"

"Freedert?"

"Yeah, it's your name." Satoshi answered.

"If I'm Freedert, then where's Syaoran?" she asked.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"Sakura, is that you?" Fai asked.

She nodded and said, "Yes, have you seen him?"

_What is going on? Why is she Sakura and how did this happen!? _Daisuke thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sakura, is that really you?" Fai asked.

Sakura, who was in Freedert's body, nodded and said, "Yes, it's me."

"How did this happen?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, while you were out we saw Sakura walk into the basement of the Central Church and found a guy holding her feather." Fai started to explain.

"Guy?" Daisuke asked.

"It's…Elliot…he's back!" they heard Krad say and they saw him get up from the floor.

"Krad, are you all right?" Satoshi asked.

"Kyu!" Raven exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am. I was able to see him before he vanished with Sakura, Syaoran and the human form of the Second Hand of Time." Krad answered.

"No way, that means that Sakura's feather brought the Wdge and Second Hand of Time back!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"And it looks like while Sakura grabbed the feather her and Freedert's souls got switched and got placed into each other's bodies." Satoshi explained.

"So, that means that girl, Freedert, is in Sakura's body." Kurogane said.

"If Freedert's body is here with Sakura then where is Freedert with Sakura's?" Fai asked.

"I think I know where." Satoshi answered and turned to Daisuke and Riku. "Do you both still have it?"

Riku nodded and said, "Yes."

"Could you get it?" Satoshi asked.

Riku nodded and went to the cellar and came back with a portfolio-like parcel and handed it to Satoshi.

"Thank you." He said and started to open it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mio asked.

"Yes." He answered and opened the rest of the parcel to reveal the snow painting that Daisuke had done years ago. "It is the opening thatlead Daisuke into the world of Freedert."

Meanwhile, Syaoran stared at Sakura and said, "How can you not be her?"

"You mean the one named Sakura? Well, I don't kknow, but it feels to be alive again!" sFreedert answered in Sakura's voice.

"Could the feather have done this?" Syaoran asked.

"It seems so, I never knew that Elliot wasn't able to unlock Freedert's soul from this world with your friend's feather." The Second Hand of Time replied.

"So, that means both souls switched bodies when we came here."

The Second Hand of Time nodded.

"Ican answer that for you." Freedert answered. "Elliot was the one I loved."

"I see and I guess Elliot tried to bring you back to life because of your love for each other." Syaoran said.

She nodded and said, "I think that was it and it feels like he won't stop either. That feather made him a little mad and I don't know what will happen next."

"That always seems to happen when someone possesses a feather." Syaoran tS

"Since he has the feather, what will you do now?" the Second Hand of Time asked.

"Find Elliot and get it back of course, the only way of switching both Freedert and Sakura back into their own bodies and return everything back to normal both this world and Daisuke's, we have to find Elliot and the feather." Syaoran answered.

Freedert nodded.

"Very well. Let's go." The Second Hand of Time said and they all started walking.

Back in the real world, everyone was sleeping except for Sakura, who was up looking at the snowy landscape outside the window.

"I guess the princess decided to stay awake." She heard Krad and gasped.

"Krad, you scared me." She said.

"Sorry about that, so, why are you up?" he asked.

"It's that I'm worried about Syaoran so that's why I'm not asleep." She answered.

"Listen Sakura, Syaoran's able to make it through and I know it. He was able to defeat the Black Wings when you guys were here the and I know he will be able to find your feather on the other side of the painting." Krad told her.

"Thanks Krad, I never knew you would change so much from the last time we were here." She said.

"Well, Dark and Satoshi helped me out with it and cope with the whole having a bunny creature change into my wings." Krad said with a smile on his face. Then he noticed the painting glow and saw it turning black.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It looks like the painting is turning black again and when that happens it means the world of the Second Hand of Time isn't stable or willing to let anyone into it." Krad answered and then felt his magic drain a little more.

"Krad!"

"Not again…how much more magic do you want in order to stay alive!?" Krad yelled.

_Syaoran, please hurr! _ Sakura thought to herself.

Author's Commentary 2

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait for the newest chapter of the fic but due to finals, I had to concentrate on them and finally got around to it again. And sorry about the typos ahead of time cuz of my eyesight not cooperating. Anyways, as you're reading this fic, I guess you noticed in this and the past chapter I had Sakura and Freedert switch bodies. The thing was that I debated on this idea before I wrote it down on paper (yes, I manuscript my ideas before I type like a lot of other authors)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Syaoran, Freedert, and the Second Hand of Time were walking towards the castle where Elliot is hiding with Sakura's feather when Freedert noticed that the landscape was changing into a snowscape.

Syaoran saw her stop and asked, "What is it?"

"The landscape is changing." She answered.

Syaoran looked at it and noticed the snow as well and asked, "What's going on?"

"Somehow Daisuke's painting has been recovered." The Second Hand of Time answered.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"Years ago Daisuke painted a painting that linked my magic to it and was able to bring him here all because of Chief Commander Hiwatari wanted to get rid of him by entrapping him here and it failed." The Second Hand of Time.

"That means the painting still has magic inside of it, right?" Syaoran asked.

The Second Hand of Time and said, "Yes."

"Then what's fueling it both here and the real world?" Syaoran asked.

"The magic of the D.." Freedert answered.

Syaoran gasped and then remembered Dark passed out from being weakened and then Krad going down when they were in the Central Church's basement.

"That is why they were becoming weak…"

"When I was reborn, my magic wasn't returned fully so we had to use an outside magical source and we used not only the feather but the powers of Dark and Krad since they were the ones who were born from artwork."

_I hope those two are okay on the other side and hopefully they find a way here. _He thought to himself as he and the girls started walking again

Back in the real world, Krad went to his knees and breathed heavily from the shock of losing some of his magic.

"Krad!" Sakura yelled and then heard footsteps running into the room and turned to see Daisuke, Kurogane, and Satoshi. "Something's wrong with Krad!"

"Krad!" Satoshi yelled and ran over to him.

"The painting is feeding on my magic…now.." Krad choked and then blacked out.

"No, Krad!" Satoshi yelled and then felt himself getting weak as well.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke yelled.

"I will be fine just get him to where Dark is." He told Daisuke.

Daisuke took Krad and helped him to the room where they were keeping Dark. Kurogane turned and saw the painting was pitch black.

"Wasn't that picture a snowscape a couple of hours ago?" he asked.

Satoshi looked up and saw the painting and said, "It's happening again."

"What'd you mean again?" Sakura asked.

"The painting took on this darkness when Daisuke went into it after he opened up a window into the world of the Second Hand of Time, which is this art piece of work." Satoshi said as he shown the art piece.

"I take that's the real thing and that it made its own world." Kurogane said.

Satoshi nodded and said, "I believe that the feather is still in there and the only way of getting it back is finding a way of getting into that world."

Daisuke came back into the room and said, "All I remembered from getting to that world was meeting Miss Second Hand of Time but since she's gone, we need to find a different way of doing it."

"How about Fai? Didn't you say he was a magician?" Satoshi asked.

"He said he's never using magic ever again so we can't use his magic." Kurogane answered.

"Mokona has an idea! We can ask Yuko!" they heard and they saw Mokona in the room.

"How the hell did you get in here!?" Kurogane yelled as he watched the little creature jump onto the desk.

"Mokona noticed you, Daisuke, and Satoshi were gone so came to find you and then found you here!" he answered.

"What do you think Daisuke?" Satoshi asked.

"We can give it try since she helped us out before." Daisuke answered.

Satoshi nodded and turned to Mokona and said, "Contactt her."

Mokona nodded and then his jewel glowed and an image of Yuko appeared.

"_Ah Mokona, I wasn't expecting you to contact me so soon!" _

"It's great to see you too Yuko!" Mokona exclaimed.

"_What brings you in contacting me?_ Yuko asked.

"We need your help in getting into a different world." Daisuke answered.

"_Ah, you're in Azumano again."_

"Another one of my feathers has appeared in this world." Sakura told her.

Yuko noticed that she was in a different body and asked, _"Who are you I may ask?"_

"It's me Sakura, I ended up in this body because the soul that belongs to this one was not able to crossover." She answered.

"_I see, it looks like you have to retrieve your body as well. Very well then, I do have something that may help you in crossing into that world." _ Yuko said and went to retrieve an item and then Mokona spit out a clock. _"This clock will help you get you to your destination and it will also make sure that wherever you are keeps its stability."_

"Sounds good enough to me." Kurogane said.

"_As you know I need compensation for that clock." _Yuko said.

Satoshi took something out of his pocket and takes out an amulet that was made by his family, the Hikari family.

"How about this?" he asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning when everyone else has gotten up and having breakfast in the dining room. Daisuke, Kurogane, Satoshi, Mokona, and Sakura explained about what happened with Krad and how they got the clock from Yuko.

"With this clock we're able to crossover into the world of the Second Hand of Time and get our friends and Sakura's feather back." Daisuke explained.

"Not only that return both worlds back to normal." Kurogane said.

"Als wake up the D. since they seem to be comatose from losing their magic." Satoshi brought up.

Daisuke nodded.

""We need some people to go with us into that world. Any volunteers?" Kurogane asked.

"Mokona will volunteer! Because Sakura's feather is very important!"

"All right, so far we've got the furball and me, who knows if those knights will appear in that world since their master is there." Kurogane said.

"I guess I will be going as well." Fai said.

"Me too, since Syaoran's there and I know that Freedert girl wants her body back." Sakura said.

"Anyone else?" Daisuke asked.

The others stood silent until Mio spoke up, "I want to go, too."

"What?" Riku asked.

"It might be dangerous in that world." Satoshi reminded her.

"I know but you might need someone else to help out with getting the feather back." She told him.

:Very well then, I guess that completes the group." Satoshi said.

After breakfast, the group went towards the room where the painting and the angels were being kept.

"Don't worry Dark and Krad we'll get the feather back and restore your magic with it." Daisuke told the knocked out angels.

"Come on Daisuke!" Satoshi told him.

Daisukee turned and said, "Let's do it!"

""Be careful honey." Riku told him.

"We will." Daisuke said and held up the clock to the painting and it glowed they disappeared leaving Towa, Riku, and the D..

"Please come back safely." Towa said.

In the world of the Second Hand of Time, Freedert, Syaoran, and the Second Hand of Time arrived in the village where in front of the castle when they saw a light shine in front of them and saw Daisuke, Satoshi, Mio, Mokona, Fai, Kurogane, and Sakura appear.

Sakura saw Syaoran and ran over to him and hugged him and exclaimed, "Syaoran!"

"Sakura?" he asked.

She looked up and said, "I am so glad that we found you!"

"You were right Freedert Sakura is in your body." He told Freedert.

"Ah, so you're the one named Sakura. Thank you so much for taking care of my body." Freedert said.

"Same with you with my body." Sakura told her.

"Enough with the salutations, we have a feather to find and two worlds to restore!" Satoshi exclaimed.

"We should split up and cover more ground both in the town and in the castle." Daisuke said.

Everyone nodded and split up into their own groups and went their separate ways to search for the feather and Elliot.

Meanwhile in the castle, the feather was underneath a glass cover while Elliot was looking out the window. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he said.

The door opened and an ice knight came in and said, "There are intruders in the village and some of them entered the castle."

"Capture the ones in the castle and take them to the dungeon and send out reinforcements into the village and find the intruders and capture them as well." Elliot ordered.

"Yes sir." The knight said and left the room.

Elliot walked over to the feather and said, "No one will be getting this feather, no one!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The big group split up into three different groups. One with Fai, Kurogane, Mio, and Freedert searching in one part of the village while Daisuke, Satoshi, and the Second Hand of Time searching in the other part and Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona in the walked out of one of the houses and said, "Nothing in this one, how about you guys?"

"Nothing in the other houses and the shops either. It's like no one's in them either." Fai answered.

"This world doesn't have much because of the Second Hand of Time." Freedert told them.

"I see, this world was made from your own memories." Mio said.

Freedert nodded and said, "Yes, I guess you were connected to artwork, too."

"Kind of, I was a doll brought to life and then Sakura's feather brought me too life again." Mio answered.

"If you two had enough to talk about, so where else can we search for the feather?" Kurogane asked.

"Well, there's one place where Elliot, Kyle, and I used to play in." Freedert answered.

"Kyle?" Fai asked.

"Yes, Kyle Endoyle, he used to be a friend of mine and Elliot's until that day." She told them as they started walking.

"Kuro-pu, isn't Kyle Endoyle the name of the one who wrote that Ice and Dark book that Krad still has on him?" Fai whisprered.

"I think so, we should ask her about what happened and how it led to her being in this place and involved with the Second Hand of Time." Kurogane said.

Fai nodded in agreement.

"Tell us about this Kyle and how you ended up with the Second Hand of Time." Kurogane said.

"Well, let's see, Kyle was a really good friend of mine and Elliot's. We always played with each other and then when he found out that Elliot and I fell in love he became jealous." Freedert started.

"Jealous? I never read that in the story "Ice and Snow."

"That version you read is not the real story the one I am about to tell you is the real story. When the war broke out, Elliot was going to go off and fight and told Kyle to protect me after I gave him a sword."

"That sword that Elliot has at his belt, is that the Wedge of Time?" Mio asked.

Freedert nodded and said, "I haven't finished yet. I found out that Elliot died and went to the Second Hand of Time, the artwork form, and made a wish which was give the rest of my earthly time to Elliot and it did and I ended up dying but my soul went with the Second Hand of Time."

"Wow, I never knew that would happen that way." Mio said.

"It did, well, we're here!" Freedert exclaimed as they entered a garden that was about to be covered in ice and snow.

"I guess the snow started to fall here as well." Kurogane said.

"Since this world is starting to become a little unstable, the ice is not as bad as it was in the real world." Freedert told them.

"Isn't this world surviving because of the magic of Dark and Krad?" Fai asked.

"Yes, but sometimes magic fades and soon it will fade." She answered.

Kurogane heard something and then said, "Everyone, stand back!"

"Huh?" Freedert asked.

"Why?" Mio asked and then looked out and saw ice knights appear and gasped.

_I hope the others are having much more luck than us! _Fai thought to himself.

Satoshi, Daisuke, and the Second Hand of Time were searching around in some of the shops on the other side of town searching for the feather. When they failed, they met up in a park.

Daisuke sighed and said, "Nothing turned up anywhere, I bet the others are having a worse time trying to find the feather."

"Well, they did have a hard time the last time in Azumano trying to get the feather from Krad."Satoshi reminded him.

"Yeah." Daisuke said and then noticed something in the corner of his eye and looked and saw the ice knights. "Oh no!"

"I can't believe they came after us." The Second Hand of Time said.

"Run!" Satoshi ordered and they got up from the bench and started running, but another group of knights blocked their way. "Damn it, we're surrounded!"

"Come on Syaoran, get the feather so we can get out of here in one piece!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Meanwhile in the castle, Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona were searching high and low for the feather. When they started to climb a staircase, Syaoran asked, "Do you feel anything Mokona?"

"A little bit but the feather is definitely somewhere upstairs." Mokona answered.

"Well, let's keep going then." Syaoran said.

They kept on climbing the stairs and then footsteps sounded from the bottom of the stairs heading upwards.

"Oh no!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Someone's coming!" Mokona exclaimed.

"Come on!" Syaoran exclaimed as he grabbed Sakura's hand and started running with her up the stairs.

_This feels so familiar, like I done this before! _She thought to herself.

As they got to the top of the stairs, Sakura heard her feather call out to her.

"MEKYO!" Mokona exclaimed when he also felt it.

"That means…"

"Yep! It's here somewhere!"

"Come on, let's keep going." Syaoran said and they started climbing up the stairs. As they climbed they heard more footsteps. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"The knights are coming after us again! Come on!" Syaoran exclaimed and grabbed her hand and they started running.

When they got to the top Mokona exclaimed, "MEKYO!"

"s it here!?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes!"

Then Sakura heard the feather call out to her and said, "Feather…"

Syaoran felt her let go of his hand and he yelled, "Sakura!"

Sakura didn't hear him and kept on walking down the hall to where her feather might be.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled and then he got grabbed by icy hands. "LET GO OF ME! SAKURA!"

"SAKURA!" Mokona shouted.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Syaoran and Mokona got thrown into the dungeon with the others. The door slammed and the ice knights left the dungeon.

"Syaoran!" Daisuke asked.

"Ugh." Syaoran said as he sat up a bit due to having handcuffs on his hands.

"What happened kid? Whre's Sakura?" Kurogane asked.

"Sakura went after her feather." Syaoran answered.

"What?" Mio asked.

"Mokona, Syaoran, and Sakura went around the castle and we all climbed the stairs and Mokona sensed the feather when the knights came after us. Then Sakura left to go after it." Mokona told them.

"Wait, she went to find Elliot in my body?" Freedert asked.

Syaoran nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Look at it this way, you two may get your bodies back once she gets the feather." Fai told her.

"That's what I am worried about, Elliot is really in love with me and might think I am in my own body and might do something to Sakura when he realizes it's not me."Freedert told him.

"What should we do?" the Second Hand of Time asked.

"I guess wait for a while since we won't be leaving here for a while." Kurogane answered.

They all nodded.

Meanwhile, Elliot noticed Sakura's feather was glowing and giving off its calling sound.

"What's going on? Why is it doing this!?" he asked.

The door in the room slammed shut and he turned to see Sakura in Freedert's body.

"Freedert!? Is that you my love?" he asked and he ran over and hugged her and felt her warmth. "It is really you!"

"Fea..ther…my feather…"

"What?" he asked and then let go and looked at her and noticed her blank eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

"Feather." She said and walked past him.

"Whre are you going!?" he yelled and saw her walk over to the table with the feather. "No don't touch that!"

She lifted the glass and touched it and it glowed.

"Freedert!" he yelled and and saw her glow.

Back in the dungeon, Freedert also fainted.

"Freedert!" the Second Hand of Time exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Satoshi asked.

"If she fainted then that means Sakura found the feather." Kurogane answered.

They saw Sakura's body open her eyes and look around at her surroundings and asked, "Whre am I?"

"Sakura, is that really you?" Syaoran asked.

"Syaoran, you're here! How'd you get captured and how did I get back into my body?" she asked.

"It's a long story but it looks like you have found your feather while you were in Freedert's body." Syaoran answered.

"So, I did my feather after all and that means Freedert is back in her body." Sakura said.

"I guess so, since that happened, what now? We're trapped here and who knows how long this world will be stable." Kurogane said.

"If I didn't have these handcuffs on I would help you all out but I can't." Daisuke said.

"Well, if Sakura and Freedert were able to switch back would Dark Krad have woken by now back home?" Satoshi asked.

"You're right, the painting had fed on Krad's and Dark's powers along with the snow, who knows if they woken up due to Sakura's contact." The Second Hand of Time said.

"I hope they did because we need the help!" Kurogane exclaimed.

Back in the real world,Raven and With were still looking over their masters when they heard them groan.

"Kyu!" they exclaimed as both Dark and Krad opened their eyes.

"Huh?" Dark asked and sat up.

"We're awake? How?" Krad asked.

"I think I have an idea and that person needs our help!" Dark exclaimed and then looked at the dark painting.

Krad nodded in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dark and Krad walked into the dining room to find Towa cleaning. She turned and saw them both up and walking.

"Dark! Krad! I can't believe you two are okay!" she exclaimed.

"Careful or you will change into a bird." Krad reminded her.

"Oh, sorry, I am just excited that you two are okay!" she exclaimed.

Dark looked around and asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Daichi and Riku went to Satoshi's to keep Risa company while the others…welll…" Towa started answering.

"What is it Towa?" Krad asked.

"It's just that they went into the world of the Second Hand of Time!" she answered.

"What!? Why!?" Dark asked.

"I think I know why they went into it. They went to get Sakura's feather back and not only that get Sakura and Freedert to switch back to their own bodies." Krad answered for her.

"What do you mean by body switching?" Dark asked.

"Well, a lot happened while you were out Dark." Towa answered.

Krad explained what happened while Dark was in his comatose state and when he was done, Dark said, "I guess we have to go after them. Who knows how long that world will be around."

"Are you sure?" Towa asked.

Dark nodded and replied, "Yes, since Syaoran and his friends aren't familiar with that world who knows if they will return safely or vanish with the world."

"He does have a point and who knows if Elliot might send a l lot of ice knights to capture them." Krad said.

"Kyu!" Raven agreed.

"Just be careful all right?" Towa asked.

"We will." Krad said and he and Dark walked back into the room where the painting was being held. "So Krad, know a spell to release the the seal on it?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if the snow's controlling this world like before." He answered.

Dark looked out the window and noticed some of the snow was disappearing a little and said, "Nope, do your stuff!"

Krad took out a feather and put it up to the painting and muttered a spell and the painting turned back to normal.

"Let's go!" Dark exclaimed.

Both With and Raven changed into their wings and the both of them flew into the painting.

Meanwhile at Satoshi's house, Risa served Riku tea while Daichi was on the floor playing with Risa's old toys from when she and Riku were kids.

"I can't believe you came through all that snow to see me." Risa said with a semi-surprised tone.

"Don't be so surprised Risa, I had a feeling you needed company since Satoshi is with my husband in the world of the Second Hand of Time again." Riku told her.

"Even though we're not living with each other anymore you still know me so well." Risa said.

Riku nodded.

"Tell me, will they be okay over there?" Risa asked.

"Yeah, our husbands know what to do and they're willing to help Syaoran and his friends, so put a little faith in them. Who knows both Dark and Krad might be awake right now." Riku answered.

Riku nodded.

In the world of the Second Hand of Time, Freedert fainted and Elliot caught her before she hit the floor.

"Freedert!" he yelled.

She opened her eyes and saw him and asked, "Elliot?"

"Yes, it's me." He answered.

"That means we switched back."

"Huh?"

"Sakura and I ended up switching bodies and switched back when she found her feather while she was in my body." Freedert answered.

He hugged her and said, "I am glad that you're back Freedert, I was trying to use that feather to bring you back."

"And trying to take the DNAngels' magic to keep the worlds in a eternal snowscape,. The Second Hand of Time told me about what happened when I was in Sakura's body." Freedert said.

"It was the only way of keeping our world alive." Elliot said as he let go.

"The only way!? I think it was wrong of you to do that because both worlds are independent worlds and this world vanished when the Second Hand of Time and the Wedge of Time shattered when we reunited!"

"Then that feather came and brought us all back."

Freedert stood up and walked over to the feather and said, "Elliot, this feather belongs to Sakura and Syaoran has been traveling all over in order to get it back to her because she's precious to her like I am to you."

Elliot walked over to her and said, "I wanted to bring you back because I love you."

""Would you say the same thing when I take this feather back to Sakura!?" Freedert asked and grabbed the feather and ran off with it.

"Freedert come back!" Elliot yelled and ran after her.

In the dungeon, everyone was asleep except for Mio. Mokona hopped over and asked, "Can't sleep, Mio-chan?"

"No, it's that I'm worried about time running out for all of us here." She answered.

"Mokona's worried, too." He said.

"I'm also worried about myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not really a person I used to be a doll. Years ago I was brought to life by Satoshi's foster father and he used me and I ended up disappearing afterwards and somehow that feather Elliot has brought me back along with those two artworks that were locked in the basement of the Central Church."

"And you came to help out everyone."

"And not doing a really job of it."

"Mokona thinks you are and can feel that you want to be around forever."

She gasped and asked, "How can you tell?"

"Mokona can feel emotions of everyone and your emotions are very sad and still have the the feelings of being human."

"Well, the person who promised that is no longer around. Who can help me?" she asked.

"Maybe Yuko can help you." Mokona answered and then his ears perked up when they heard a portal open.

Dark and Krad appeared with their bunny cratures on their shoulders.

"Dark! Krad!" Mokona exclaimed.

"How did youget here?" Mio asked.

'Long story!" Dark exclaimed and then they heard footsteps approaching.

"We've got company!" Krad exclaimed.

"Take care of them while I free everyone." Dark ordered him.

"What? Why?"

"I am the one who can free them from this jail cell." Dark answered as he took out a feather.

"Very well, come on Raven!" Krad exclaimed.

"Kyu!" she said and changed into his wings and he flew off to go against the oncoming knights.

Dark called out after he unlocked the cell, "Rise and shine everyone I'm breaking you guys out!"

"Mmm…Dark?" Daisuke asked as everyone started to wake up.

Dark ran over and started on the handcuffs as Satoshi asked, "How did you get here? Weren't you and Krad in a coma state?"

"We woke up all thanks to a little princess who found her feather!" Dark answered as he released Syaoran's handcuffs.

"I guess when Freedert and Sakura switched back, it caused both Dark and Krad to get their powers back and they were able to come here." Fai explained.

"At least we have more help and will be able to get the feather back now." Kurogane said as he had his handcuffs removed.

When they were all finished they were out of the cell and Dark turned to them and asked, "So, any idea where the feather is?"

"I know where it is, while I was in Freedert's body it called out to me. Come on and olllow me." Sakura answered as she started to walk ahead of them.

"I guess we missed a lot." Dark said as he and the others followed they found Krad, they saw that all the ice knights were taken down.

"What took you so long?" Krad asked as Raven changed back.

"There were a lot of handcuffs to get off, so cut me some slack! Come on, let's try and get the feather back!" Dark exclaimed.

They all started running and went up the stairs. As they they saw Freedert coming in their direction.

"Miss Freedert!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Sakura, I got your feather!" Freedert exclaimed.

Sakura ran over and Freedert stopped and said, "How did you?"

"Freedert!" they heard and they saw Elliot.

"Sorry Elliot, I need to return something to a friend since she returned my body to me." Freedert told him.

Elliot took out the Wedge of Time and said, "Do it or I will stab you with this, Freedert."

She gasped.

Kurogane took out his sword and said, "Try to say that to me!"

"Very welll, show me what you got!" Elliot exclaimed.

Kurogane charged at him and the both of them started fighting.

"Now Freedert, give me the feather." Sakura told her.

Freedert nodded and did as she was told and the feather was returned to Sakura.

"_Oh no, the palace guards!" Sakura exclaimed in the fragment and then felt her hand being grabbed and was ran off._

_At the clock tower, "That was close, I never my brother would have the guards come after me and get me!" _

"Who was I talking to at the clock tower?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura?" Freedert asked.

Suddenly, the whole hallway started to get covered in ice.

"What the hell is going on!?" Kuroganesked.

""With the feather gone the world is starting to fall apart!" Fai exclaimed.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yeled and ran over and then saw Freedert fall over. "Freedert!?"

"Oh no!" Sakura exclaimed.

_What is going on? Could it be that the Second Hand of Time is starting to lose grip on this world? _Syaoran thought to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In the real world, a blizzard hit with a mighty force. The whole town was being covered in foot after foot of snow. One of the windows in Satoshi's house broke due to some of the pelting snow. Risa went over and covered it up with a piece of wood.

"How could this happen?" Riku asked."Maybe it's happening in the other world as well or at least it makes more sense over there than here." Risa answered.

"Except the snow isn't even cold here and there." Riku said.

"Mommy, when will daddy come home?" Daichi asked.

"He's coming home soon I hope." She answered.

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "Really, all we have to do is wait and see him come home to us."

Daichi smiled as his response.

_Daisuke, please hurry home. Who knows how long we have to hold the fort here. _Riku thought to herself.

Back in the world of the Second Hand of Time, the castle was getting covered in ice including the room that the whole group was standing in. Freedert was on the floor. Elliot ran over to her.

"Freedert!" he exclaimed and then saw her getting covered in ice.

"This is like the last time." He heard Daisuke say.

"What'd you mean last time?" Elliot asked.

"When she fainted she started getting covered in ice before you came to reunite with her and now it's happening again." He answered.

"Freedert, please, don't leave me especially when we're finally back together again." Elliot said.

She opened her eyes and looked at him and said, "I'm sorry Elliot, but the world is now unstable since I returned Sakura's feather to her."

"Nevermind that now, just stay with me a little longer! Please!" Elliot exclaimed and then he noticed that he was starting to be covered in ice as well. "What? Why?" he asked.

"Since the feather has been returned it looks like this world has lost all of its power altogether." The Second Hand of Time said as she walked over. "And now you two are joining each other after all this time."

"What about us? Wouldn't we be feeling the same affect as they are?" Kurogane asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Damn!" he exclaimed.

"Can't we do anything?" Fai asked.

"Wait, that clock Yuko gave us to crossover into this world, we can use that to save this world!" Mio exclaimed.

"Clock?" Syapran asked.

"It's a mgical clock that Yuko sent us in order to help us get into this world." Fai answered.

Mio took the clock from Satoshi and handed it to the Second Hand of Time.

She blinked and asked, "Why should I have it?"

"Because you're the only one who controls time and you should be able to use it."

"My power is not as strong as it was years ago."

"Take the Wedge of Time, it might be able to help!" Elliot said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it maybe the only way to save us, by taking the sword I mean." Elliot said.

The Second Hand of Time took the Wedge of Time and it glowed faintly along with the clock.

"Now what? Those itmes glowed for two seconds when they are beside each other!" Krad exclaimed.

"I think we should help out as well." Dark told him.

"What? Are you serious!? They tried to kill us!" Krad yelled.

"Listen Krad, they may have taken our powers in order to keep this world alive but right now we have to put that aside and be able to save them!" Dark yelled.

"If you say so." Krad said as he took out a feather and Dark did the same thing and the both of them walked over to where the Second Hand of Time stood.

"Are you ready?" Krad asked.

She nodded.

Both angels held up their feathers and Dark chanted, "All the angels and holy spirits that rule over magic hear our cry! Help these two souls that have been sealed in artworks that use magic for a long time and put them to rest!"

The feathers glowed blue and gold and then the Second Hand of Time, the Wedge of Time, and Yuko's magical clock all started to glow. Everyone watched as the room started glowing too.

Back in the real world, the whole town and sky were glowing. Risa and Riku were watching it happen from one of the upstairs windows.

"Could it be?" Risa asked.

"Yeah, it must be, they're saving the world from the inside the painting!" Riku exclaimed.

"Miss Riku!" she heard and then saw a small bird flying her way.

"Towa?"

The bird landed and changed back into herself and said, "The painting, it also glowed while I was tidying up the guest room!"

"What?" Riku asked.

"I guess it's true, the world of the painting is being affected." Riku said.

Back in the Second Hand of Time's world, the whole village and castle returned to normal and the Second Hand of Time stopped glowing along with the clock and the Wedge of Time.

"It's back to normal." Syaoran said.

"What happened to Freedert and Elliot?" Sakura asked.

They ran over and saw rose petals in the place of Freedert and Elliot. Sakura knelt down and picked up one of them and it had a metallic silver sheen to it.

"Where did they go?" Syaoran asked.

"They were both freed from the artworks for good." Dark answered.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Since you haven't read far enough in the book, both Freedert and Elliot were sealed away in the Wedge and Second Hand of Time for a long time and now they were set free from them and their souls can finally rest for good." Krad answered.

"And I can be free as well, thank you." The Second Hand of Time said.

"What about the artworks?" Satoshi asked.

"You can take them and keep them in a safe place." She answered as she handed them the Wedge of Time.

"Well, since the Second Hand of Time is safe back home we can still put into the museum with the Wedge." Satoshi said.

Daisuke nodded.

"Now, let's get back, I bet Riku and Risa are worried about all of us." Dark said.

They said their final goodbyes to the Second Hand of Time and with Dark's and Krad's help they returned to the real world where they reunited with the twins at Satoshi's home, which the snow vanished like Freedert and Elliot.

Later on, Mio was talking to Yuko privately.

"So, you want an actual life is that correct?" Yuko asked.

"Yes, I was really a doll and was promised a real life when I was brought to life and it was taken away from me and when Mokona told me that you might help I decided to talk to you." She answered.

"Let's see." Yuko said and then fished around for a moment and held up an intricate ring and said, "This might do, it's a magical ring that will keep your life in check. Once it's on you can't take it off and if you do, you'll change back into a doll."

"I see, as long it keeps me human I will be happy."

"There's one thing you need to give to me which is a precious item you hold." Yuko told her.

"I don't have much but this might do." Mio said as she took off the heart shaped pendant that she got back from Riku during the Black Wings. "This pendant was handed to me and I had it ever since."

"That will do." Yuko said.

Mio gave it to Mokona and he swallowed it up and spit out the ring and Mio put it on.

"Thanks Yuko."

"The pleasure's all mine and live a long happy life, my dear." Yuko said and vanished.

"I will, I guarantee it." She said.

"Hey furball, are you coming or what!?" they heard.

"Coming!" Mokona exclaimed as he hopped onto Mio's shoulder and she left the house with him.

"Here you go, thank you Mokona." Mio said.

"See, Mokona knew that Yuko would help you with your wish!" he exclaimed and then jumped on Syaoran's shoulder.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye again." Syaoran said.

Satoshi nodded.

"Just be careful on your journey!" Risa exclaimed.

"We will!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh here, a little souvenir while you're on your travels." Krad said as he handed him the copy of Ice and Dark back to him.

"Thanks." Syaoran said.

"We thought you might want to read the rest of it to see what other things it talks about." Dark told him.

"I will finish the book, I promise! Thanks again!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Mokona jumped up into the air and exclaimed, "MOKONA MODOKI READY TO GO! AAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUU! GONE!"

He disappeared with Syaoran and his friends.

"Will we see them again daddy?" Daichi asked after he waved.

"I don't know son, who knows they might go into another world just like this one." Daisuke answered.

The next day at the museum, Risa placed the real Second Hand and Wedge of Time in the "Ice and Snow" ara of the case. As she was finished, Satoshi finished putting up the framed painting that Daisuke had painted but it was edited due to the magic that fixed the worlds. In the far distance of the snowy plain there was a castle tower and bridge. Right next to the painting there was a plaque that said, "The World of Freedert and Elliot-You Two Will Be Missed."

The End

Final Commentary

Well everyone, that's all! I hope you enjoyed the fic! As said before, someone requested a sequel or was it that I thought about it, or something. Oh well! I ended up writing it in the end and it came out to a nice one with a sort of happy ending. That is it, look out for my other fics I have posted or for my next one which will be another crossover. So, keep looing forward to other fics in the future by me. See ya!


End file.
